ANIVERSARIO
by mikoblue
Summary: Natsu había planeado algo especial para Lucy, después de todo no todos los días podía festejarse algo así, y que mejor forma de celebrar que una fiesta con todos sus amigos. Sin embargo ella le mostrará que en ocasiones solo necesitan dos para divertirse. ¡Gracias por este maravilloso año!


Los personajes usados en esta Historia pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, quien ha sabido crear un increíble mundo mágico llamado Fairy Tail.

-ANIVERSARIO-

Estaba orgulloso, todo estaba en orden y eso debía admitir no era algo común en él, aquello era prueba de que se estaba tomando todo en serio. Admiró nuevamente su obra la enorme cantidad de globos flotando libremente, los numerosos listones de múltiples colores que eran iluminados por pequeñas esferas mágicas que desprendían brillantes luces que daban a su residencia un aire festivo, como debía de ser pensó para si Natsu antes de dirigir su vista una última vez a la mesa donde gran cantidad de comida y donde la carne ocupaba un lugar protagónico entre los múltiples platillos aunque no tanto como el exquisito pastel de chocolate que con sus cuatro deliciosos pisos sobresalía entre el resto de las viandas y admiró con aun más detenimiento aquel pastel donde dos pequeñas figuras situadas en la cima y que sostenían una pequeña caja de color rosa cuyo contenido causaba en el pelirosa una tonta sonrisa de satisfacción. Si, estaba orgulloso de su logro, y estaba seguro que aquello sería un éxito después de todo ¿A quién no le gustaban las fiestas?

— ¿Estás seguro de esto, Natsu?— inquirió con cierta preocupación un felino de azul pelaje que respondía al nombre de Happy.

—Por su puesto, estoy seguro que la sorpresa le gustará mucho. A Lucy siempre le han gustado las fiestas y esta será una grande— respondió con emoción.

—Pero Natsu— habló de nuevo —esto no es como… bueno no creo que a Lucy le agrade mucho, creo que es mejor menos… solo tú y Lucy, además que tal si ella ya tiene planes para…— trato de razonar sin embargo Natsu no escuchó estaba demasiado emocionado pensando en que si las cosas salían bien sería recompensado y a él le gustaba ser recompensado.

— ¡Es impresionante Natsu! —dijo Markov cuando llegó en compañía de varios miembros del gremio que inmediatamente comenzaban a ponerse cómodos y disfrutar de las refrescantes y fermentadas bebidas a su disposición. —seguro que esta es la mejor fiesta del año.

—Lucy estará muy feliz— aseguró Dragneel cada vez más convencido de sus palabras. Si estaba seguro de obtener una buena recompensa por su esfuerzo, sobre todo porque había hecho algo extraordinario había recordado la fecha exacta de…

—Eres un buen hombre Natsu— interrumpió sus pensamientos Wakaba pasando su mano sobre el hombro del joven Dragon Slayer mientras con la otra sostenía su cerveza.

—Eso es cierto, mira que compartir a Lucy con nosotros— secundó entre risas Macao imitando el gesto de su amigo, lo que sobresaltó a Natsu ¡¿Compartir a Lucy?! ¡¿De qué demonios estaban hablando?!

—Yo no comparto a Lucy— refunfuño con cierta amenaza en sus palabras algo que pasó desapercibido para el par de amigos a los que con una maliciosa sonrisa se unió Markov.

—Vamos Natsu, todos sabemos que nos invitaste a todos con la intención de que disfrutáramos de la compañía de la linda Lucy además traje este regalito para mi preciosa hija— dijo el maestro de Fairy Tail mientras mostraba una delicada prenda femenina que provocó que un muy perceptible rojo invadiera el rostro Natsu ante la imagen de la maga estelar usando tan ligeras y sugestivas pren… ¡¿Qué demonios?! Se gritó dándose cuenta de lo que ocurría.

— ¡Son unos malditos pervertidos! — Rugió furioso dejando escapar algunas llamas de sus apretados puños — ¡Largase de mi casa, depravados!— continúo gruñendo mientras lanzaba a los que por mucho tiempo consideró amigos y que ahora eran simplemente unos malditos pervertidos, aprovechados.

Cuando por fin consiguió sacar a todos los antes invitados teniendo que soportar las murmuraciones de cuan pervertido era, que solo quería tener a Lucy para él, y que era un egoísta, bien eso ultimo era cierto admitía, era un egoísta pervertido… aunque tampoco era algo que pudiera ocultar, porque al final eso estaba bien cuando se trataba de Lucy se dijo con satisfacción recordando las innumerables veces que la rubia se lo había advertido aunque era algo que jamás entendería después de todo el estaba feliz con Lucy a su lado ¿Para que necesitaba ser pervertido con otras?

Natsu se dejó caer en el sillón con tristeza, lo había arruinado, seguramente Lucy se enfadaría cuando viera el desastre, aunque... ¿Y si lo limpiaba? ¡Seguramente ella no se daría cuenta! ¡Y así podría fingir que no era tan tonto para hacer una fiesta con un montón de idiotas pervertidos! Se dijo antes de que sus intenciones quedaran en un buen intento cuando nuevamente la puerta se abrió dejando ver una rubia y sedosa cabellera. Ahora si todo estaba arruinado, oficialmente era Dragon Slayer muerto, se dijo abatido una última vez antes de que la temida pregunta ocurriera.

— ¿Qué pasó aquí?— preguntó sorprendida y un tanto molesta al ver el desastre que rodeaba a Natsu.

—Yo… bueno… veraz… parecía una buena idea…— tartamudeaba Natsu sin saber que decir, lo había arruinado estaba seguro que Lucy se enfadaría. Tal vez si huía en ese momento podría salvar algo de dignidad o al menos su vida.

— ¿Natsu?— inquirió la rubia sin embargo por sus extrañas murmuraciones el Dragon Slayer parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos, volvió su vista hacia Happy en busca de una explicación aunque a juzgar por su burlesca sonrisa podía decir que el felino estaba demasiado divertido para hablar.

Lucy admiró nuevamente el desastre en el que se había convertido su hogar, cientos de globos y listones impedían que su vista fuera más allá del recibidor, observó la mesa con detenimiento y la gran cantidad de comida le indicó que Natsu había hecho una fiesta y se molestó aun más ¿Cómo podía hacer Natsu una fiesta justamente ese día? ¿Qué acaso se había olvidado de la fecha? Si, en definitiva comenzaba a enfurecerse hasta que se encontró con los restos de pastel y entonces se enterneció por lo que dirigió sus pasos hacia su nuevo descubrimiento dos pequeñas figuras que claramente representaban a ella y Natsu, emocionada abrió la pequeña cajita y entonces supo el motivo de aquella celebración una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

— ¡Natsu!—gritó con lágrimas de alegría arrojándose a los brazos del sorprendido mago que apenas hacia un segundo seguía maldiciéndose por haber arruinado tan especial ocasión y provocando que ambos cayeran precipitadamente sobre el sillón — ¡Lo recordaste!

—Lo siento Lucy…— la triste voz con la que hablaba Natsu conmovió aun más a la rubia que deseó borrar aquel triste gesto con sus caricias —quería que fuera especial y lo arruiné, pensé que entre más amigos sería mejor ¡Pero son unos pervertidos! ¡Unos depravados!

— ¿Así que creíste que una gran fiesta con nuestros amigos era lo mejor?— preguntó divertida comenzando a comprender lo que había ocurrido. Recordó que durante las primeras horas de la mañana Natsu se había comportado con normalidad haciéndola pensar que había olvidado lo especial de ese día por lo que dolida había huido al gremio donde todas las chicas habían ideando con ella una forma para que Natsu no volviera a olvidar esa fecha aunque en ese momento comenzaba a sospechar que ellas habían sabido todo el tiempo las intenciones de Natsu motivo por el cual ninguna aparentemente asistió a la celebración y ese había sido el motivo por el cual se empeñaron en que usara aquello tan atrevido como regalo para Natsu.

—Si…— respondió un extrañamente tímido Natsu y a Lucy eso le fascinó sintiendo que se había vuelto a enamorar.

— ¡Me encanta tu regalo!— se abrazó nuevamente al Dragon Slayer de fuego provocando que este recordara lo atractiva que era Lucy y que nuevamente aquella imagen donde la joven portaba tan provocativa prenda acudiera a su mente.

—Pero yo no hice nada.

—Por supuesto que sí —comenzó a explicar para quitar aquella tristeza de su Natsu —La intención cuenta y además me regalaste esto— dijo señalando su cuello donde Natsu pudo ver su regalo que antes adornaba el pastel, un pequeño collar donde una piedra roja en forma de corazón brillaba con las pequeñas luces que iluminaban el hogar. —Así que yo te voy a regalar bueno…— se detuvo avergonzada por lo que vendría a continuación, pero pensar en todo lo que Natsu se había esforzado por hacerla feliz ese día le dio valor para continuar por lo que se sentó sobre el pelirosa que aun permanecía recostado en el sofá. —en fin solo espero que te guste.

Natsu pudo apreciar como Lucy comenzaba lentamente a despojarse de sus prendas mientras que por su parte ella se sentía cohibida al estar tan expuesta aunque aquello no era la primera vez y estaba segura no sería la última pero no podía evitar pensar en lo vergonzoso que sería si alguien se enterara del pequeño espectáculo que le estaba haciendo a su…

—Pervertidos~— dijo Happy cubriendo su boca con sus patitas tratando inútilmente de esconder su burlesca sonrisa. Lucy sintió como aumentaba el calor en su rostro ¡El entrometido gato los había visto! Ya podía imaginar las burlas al siguiente día, quiso levantarse y detener al chismoso exceed pero sus piernas no le respondían y entonces el horror de ver su intimidad al descubierto le ganó a la vergüenza que sentía, Natsu estuvo a punto de decir algo para tratar detener la comunicativa lengua de su amigo pero sus palabras quedaron en el aire al ver como las pequeñas alas emprendían el vuelo.

—Lo siento— se disculpó Natsu tratando de alejarse de su amada —Tal vez si voy pueda detenerlo. — Lucy admiró al hombre frente a ella y sonrió Natsu era capaz de hacer lo que fuera para que ella fuera feliz incluso olvidarse de su regalo, bien ella también podía hacer algunos sacrificios y al final qué más daba que el chismoso de Happy hablaba de su intimidad después de todo lo que ocurría entre Natsu y ella seguramente no era algo que debería de sorprenderlos.

—Olvídalo Natsu. Además aun no te he dado tu regalo — dijo con seductora voz mientras continuaba con su atrevido presente para el pelirrosa quien no podía despegar la vista de lo que su querida maga le mostraba.

— ¡Es el mejor regalo, Lucy!— gritó alegre Natsu al ver sus fantasías hechas realidad una copia exacta de prenda que antes había estado en manos de Markov ahora era portada por su Lucy y con la ventaja que esa no había sido tocada por las libidinosas manos del maestro del gremio algo que por supuesto que jamás permitiría. Además de que había aprendido una valiosa lección aveces para celebrar no se necesitaba montones de amigos si no solamente estar con la persona que se amaba, estar junto su hermosa rubia, su Lucy.

—Feliz Aniversario, Natsu— susurró al oído de su querido Natsu al sentir los cálidos y pasionales labios de este en su cuello.

—Gracias por este feliz año de matrimonio, Lucy.

—También he sido muy feliz junto a ti, mi amado esposo. Gracias Natsu— le respondió mostrando una encantadora sonrisa.

—Te amo Lucy.

—También te amo Natsu— dijo antes de que sus labios fueran atrapados por un pasional beso por parte de su esposo que parecía disfrutar de ella tanto como ella de él y deseaba que ese amor y pasión siempre formara parte de su vida marital aunque no dudaba que eso ocurriera y más aun cuando el fruto de su amor y prueba de lo que hacían en la intimidad de su hogar crecía saludable en su vientre y que estaba segura haría aun más feliz su matrimonio, si es que eso era posible.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

_A todas esas lindas y maravillosas personas que se han tomado la molestia de leer esta historia solo les tengo que decirles muchas gracias por su lectura._

_Por el titulo supongo que se puede adivinar el motivo de esta historia y es que el día de hoy ¡cumplo un año en Fanfiction!, algo que me hace muy feliz pese a que recientemente me había desaparecido esto por motivos de salud de los cuales comienzo a recuperarme. Ahora si ven la fecha de registro se darán cuenta que es diferente día pero cuando me registré y no pude subir ninguna historia y no fue sino días después cuando pude publicar y fue en ese momento que decidí que el 18 de Septiembre seria "mi cumpleaños" en la pagina. _

_Cuando publique mi primera historia "Palabras Dolorosas" tenía poco menos de un mes de conocer la pagina y saber lo que era un Fanfic hasta ese momento no había escrito ninguna historia y aunque antes de conocer Fanficition se me ocurrían varias no me creía capaz de escribirlas, pero en fin un año ha pasado y ya he publicado varias historias a las cuales les tengo mucho aprecio y si no las han leído les hago una atenta invitación para que las conozcan._

_Agradezco todos aquellas personas que alguna vez me han dejado un lindo comentario, agregado a favoritos, seguirla o simplemente tomarse la molestia de leer lo que escribo ustedes no saben cómo me emociona y me hace feliz (sin mencionar que me inspira para continuar escribiendo)._

_Nuevamente muchas Gracias por su apoyo este año y espero que lo que escriba sea de su agrado._

_mikoblue._


End file.
